Una Mujer de Accion
by Soi Yo
Summary: Este es un One-Shot que viene como complemento del anterior de "Reflecciones y Pensamientos" una idea que surgio al leer un review...en una historia de amor o entre dos personas siempre hay dos caras de la misma. espero les garade...como siempre divagacion y pensamientos en torno a mis personajes preferidos. Como siempre mi pareja favorita Yoruichi- Soi Fong


Yo no creo que escribiría otro one-shot ya que el pasado me pareció no ser tan bueno. Pero cuando vi un reviews…. Pensé en hacer este one-shot , para ser sincera la segunda vez que vi bleach, en especial el enfrentamiento entre Yoruichi y Soi, pensé porque diablos Yoruichi no le dice nada…luego que Soi llorara y le reclamaba…solo se vei una Yoruichi con un rostro demasiado serio…y sus palabras "te has vuelto fuerte" me parecía tan insensible, tan nose…pero si te fijas en el flash-back que tiene Soi Fong, puedes notar que su relación era tan diferente, tan de ellas. Ninguna otra vez se ve a Yoruichi actuar como con Soi Fong, ni con Kisuke. Por lo que pienso que hay dos lados de esta historia. Y por ello les dejo esto.

* * *

En el tejado de uno de los edificios en la ciudad de Karakura, un gato negro se encontraba echado con los ojos cerrados, cualquier persona podría asegurar que descansaba, pero al mirar detenidamente el gato parecía más bien tener una aguda actividad, su cola se movía en un ritmo lento y su respiración parecía trabajosa.

En efecto ese gato no era normal, Yoruichi Shihōin en su forma felina yacía en ese tejado en un lugar alejado de movimiento humano, con los últimos rayos del atardecer sobre su espalda. Había pasado casi dos semanas desde su regreso de la Sociedad de almas, 21 días desde su enfrentamiento con Soi Fong.

Soi Fong…. Sus pensamientos estaban inundados por ella, su pequeña abeja, algo en su interior la oprimía era como esa sensación que tuvo al verla caer derrotada en el suelo con lágrimas en esos ojos grises que tanto había anhelado ver, aquellos ojos inocentes llenos de respeto, devoción y amor…. Fue contrastante ver la frialdad, el resentimiento, el odio, el desprecio y la decepción. El gato hizo un pequeño gesto en su rostro, jamás había previsto o imaginado que su aprendiz, la persona tierna, dulce, estricta, obediente…llegase a ser cruel, fría e implacable … era cierto que se había vuelto muy fuerte, pero a que costo.

Y todo era en parte su culpa en cierta manera ella la moldeo, la instruyo, le tomo bajo su cuidado y al final le había abandonado como si nada, como algo sin valor, como si no importara…..si no hubiese hecho aquella promesa de estar juntas , si no…

-Suspiro- si no… si hubiera…si hubiese, esas palabras no existían, ella había tomado en ese entonces la decisión correcta, la decisión de salvar a 10 personas de una muerte segura e injusta, era la única que podía hacerlo en ese entonces y ella siendo la mujer de acción que era hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer….actuar.

Yoruichi Shihōin, fue entrenada desde su nacimiento para ser la 22ª cabeza del clan Shihōin, cuando creció como shinigami se entrenó para ser la Comandante suprema de las fuerzas especiales, comandante y jefe de los ejecutores y de paso Capitán del segundo escuadrón, toda su vida llena de obligaciones, expectativas y se podría decir sin contemplaciones más allá de títulos, poder y política, su vida no dejaba opción para nada más. Eso hasta que conoció a su pequeña abeja, aunque desde pequeña fue amiga muy cercana de Kisuke Urahara y este le brindo amistad más allá de otras cosas, pero ella tenía que ser responsable, objetiva, cuidadosa por los dos ante lo cual siempre existía el deber de ser esa persona responsable, firme y un poco seguidora de las reglas ya que Urahara no parecía mostrar mucho de eso. Muy diferente a su pequeña abeja desde que la había visto en el patio luchando con esos tipos y luego de observarla por mucho tiempo y ver su potencial, jamás habría previsto el que esa niña despertara en ella emociones que no conocía, esos sentimientos, ese amor, ese anhelo y deseo de proteger…cuantas veces ella mismas desestimo el hecho de amar, el sentir, el pertenecer.

Aunque para muchos se mostrara seria, cortante y responsable de sus cargos, cuando tomo a Soi como su guardaespaldas tuvo la necesidad de ser un poco más laxa, ella era tan seria, tan estirada que le causaba gracia, ese naciente deseo de mortificarla, molestarla más aun cuando podía sacar eso tiernos sonrojos. Ella pudo fácilmente admitir que ningún entrenamiento, capacitación o instrucción le habría preparado para el amor que esa niña despertó en ella.

Cuando ella hizo esa promesa bajo esa luna que iluminaba el cielo en ese bosque llenos de sakuras, cuando bajo la guardia por completo y había expresado esas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón. Nunca pensó que esas mismas palabras fueran a ser un hondo dolor para Soi. Nunca pensó que su deserción y exilio dañaran tanto a su subordinada. Ella debió haberlo previsto, pero aunque lo hubiesen hecho sus acciones dictaban que había hecho lo correcto y tenía la esperanza de que Soi lo pudiese entender.

Quizá había sido egoísta, quizá desentendida, quizá no sabía cómo actuar al saberla tan herida, dañada…cambiada.

Unohana le había dicho en su charla _"Soi Fong- taicho se convirtió en la primera opción para convertirse en capitana después de tu deserción, tuvo que imponerse a todo el escuadrón, a las fuerzas especiales y a los ejecutores, tuvo que madurar a la fuerza. Ella tuvo que hacerse fuerte y olvidarse de lo que sentía para salir adelante"_

Yoruichi siempre lo supo muy en el fondo de su corazón, su pequeña abeja siempre había sido fuerte, tan fuerte que podía expresar su amor hacia ella de formas tan simples, pero lindas y tan fuerte para aceptar todo el dolor que eso le causo. En cambio ella no sabía que hacer, que sentir, como disculparse, como arreglarlo.

Ni cuando se disculpó con ella lo hizo como debía haberlo hecho, aun recordaba la sensación de sostenerla en ese entrañable abrazo y el cómo las palabras salieron pidiéndole perdón…pero luego qué? No se había quedado lo suficiente para ver lo que la capitana decía- bufo interiormente- que iba decir aunque se disculpara una y otra vez…el daño ya había sido hecho, le había roto el corazón, había roto su confianza. Ella misma se lo había dicho. Ahora solo restaba intentar acercarse, cuidarla, estar pendiente de ella. Aunque fuese de lejos, aunque Soi la alejara o le diese lo mismo. Un día al final debería de entender que sus acciones no tenían nada que ver con sus sentimientos hacia ella. El gato en el tejado abrió sus ojos dorados, se puso de pie y en un flash desapareció de lugar.

* * *

Era de noche cuando un Senkaimon se abrió en la sociedad de almas dando pasa a Shihōin Yoruichi, desde su regreso con los ryokas y luego de hablar con el So-taicho ella tenía libre paso del mundo de los vivos a la Sociedad de Almas por el Senkaimon de su familia. Uso velocidad de rayo para ir a donde había pasado la todas las noches la semana pasada, observando a la capitana Soi Fong en sus entrenamientos y luego la seguía hasta sus aposentos. La observaba por horas en sus ejercicios, entrenamiento, la cena, cuando entraba a su baño para asearse y finalmente cuando iba a dormir. Ella sabía que era un riesgo el colarse en la segunda división y sobretodo que la descubriesen, pero no le importaba le maravillaba ver a su pequeña abeja-sonrió- Ya no era su pequeña abeja…hoy parecía una abeja reina, su porte, su aura poderosa. Podría acaso ser tan sexy y tierna a la vez. Bajo la oscuridad y en la plena observación una pregunto vino a su cabeza: Como pudo perderse tanto de ella, su corazón palpitaba de una forma acelerada, muy inusual a causa de ella.

Si bien era cierto que había desertado con Kisuke, nadie podría haber adivinado que después de su deserción espero el tiempo prudente para que los vizards se recuperaran y después de eso ella se alejó de Kisuke y de todos, vagando por el mundo en su forma felina.

Podrían ser amigos desde la infancia, tener confianza, complicidad y muchas cosas más, pero en el fondo Yoruichi Shihōin nunca se sintió tan en libertad de ser ella misma, como lo había sentido con Soi Fong, el bajar la guardia, ser juguetona, bromista y casi infantil. El sonreír plenamente sin malicia, sin esconder algo….solo mostrar la alegría sin fingimiento, la alegría de luchar, de enseñar, de compartir….Soi…solo ella lograba ese efecto, solo con ella podría mostrarse débil, fuerte, con sus cualidades y con sus defectos y aun así sentirse amada.

* * *

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Yoruichi dejo su ensoñación al notar que la capitana no se encontraba en sus aposentos, unos segundos pasaron para ponerse alerta al sentir un poderoso reatsu a su lado, aunque era la diosa del falsh no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y salir huyendo así que opto por dejarse ver.

Soi Fong había sentido unos minutos antes un leve reatsu, así que dejo su habitación para corroborar por ella misma de donde venía esa energía y después se encargaría de castigar a los guardias por no darse cuenta de ese hecho. Pero para su sorpresa antes de poder decir algo una nube de humo broto a la par de lo que parecía un gato negro, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo su mano levemente para esparcir el humo, sus ojos se abrieron ante su visión.

Una desnuda Yoruichi Shihōin apareció cuando la neblina desapareció dejando sin palabras y con un sonrojo épico a la estoica y fría capitana del segundo escuadrón.

Yoruichi con una amplia sonrisa, dijo-El gato le comió la lengua Gundanchō.

Soi Fong salió de su aturdimiento pero no pudo evitar sentir el ardor en su rostro, bufo levemente, esa mujer aun lograba ese efecto en ella, giro su rostro para no ver el cuerpo esbelto, desnudo de la morena, al mismo tiempo se despojó de su haori- cúbrase con esto- dijo seriamente.

La morena tomo el haori y se lo coloco para cubrirse, pero lo dejo suelto para seguir provocando a su pequeña abeja- Gracias capitana- dijo con un tono divertido.

Soi volvió su vista a ella y trago levemente, Yoruichi con el haori puesto le hacía recordar viejos tiempos- Shihōin Yoruichi, que se supone que hace acá- dijo con tono serio y ceño fruncido.

Solo paseaba por el vecindario- dijo en tono casual la morena.

Soi Fong la miro fríamente- puedo arrestarla por "pasear" este es el segundo escuadrón no un parque de juegos.

Yoruichi sonrió maliciosamente- Y será que- se acercó más a Soi- Tú me arrestaras, porque si es así no tengo ningún inconveniente en que lo hagas.

Soi Fong cerró los ojos un breve instante- Todo para usted es un juego- dijo suavemente- No puede andar libremente por este escuadrón, ni siquiera debería estar cerca de mis aposentos- mis guardias tienen orden de arrestar y perseguir cualquier intruso sea quien sea.

La morena la miro con rostro serio- No estoy jugando y no se puede arrestar lo que no pueden cazar y nadie puede alcanzarme, aun tu misma no puedes.- bufo suavemente- Soi no he venido a discutir solo…

No- dijo la capitana- No digas nada más.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- que no diga que… que te extraño, que quiero verte, que deseo que arreglemos las cosas, que quiero compartir momentos contigo, entrenar, comer, ir tras huecos…

Yo…eso era el pasado, ya no soy la niña que era antes- dijo Soi- vuelve al mundo de los vivos Yoruichi.

-No me importa lo que digas, sé que no eres la niña que deje hace un siglo, por lo tanto estoy acá para conocer a la mujer que está delante de mi- sonrió levemente- ya sea que quieras o no, no pienso alejarme o irme.

Los ojos dorados llenos de determinación chocaron con los grises tormentosos de la capitana, en un parpadeo la nube de humo trajo la transformación de la morena al gato negro y en un flash salió de la presencia de Soi Fong.

La capitana del segundo escuadrón suspiro al ver su haori en el sueño, se dispuso a levantarlo y con paso flash retorno a sus aposentos, con el ceño perenne en su frente ante un pensamiento, obviamente ahora su haori tendrá el olor de Yoruichi.

* * *

Un gato negro llego hasta la habitación que Shiba Kukaku le había preparado para sus visitas frecuentes que desde hace una semana se podría decir que eran mas seguidas.

Se acomodó para descansar, se sentía cansada pero sobre todo tenía un sentimiento de satisfacción y quizá un poco de optimismo…Fue descuidada y Soi la había descubierto pero aun con todo, ella pudo decirle lo que pensaba…lo que sentía. Ahora solo debía actuar…sonrió…ella era una mujer de acción.

* * *

Saludos...gracias por leer.


End file.
